


Fucking April Fools

by orphan_account



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 17:39:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3659262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas should've checked the calendar before confessing his undying love for his best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fucking April Fools

Today was the day, he felt it in his bones. Today, he'd finally confess!

Thomas wasn't sure why it felt like the time was right, but he wasn't about to second-guess his gut instinct.

After years of pining, it was about time. He needed to get rid of the weight on his shoulders and ache in his heart every time he hugged Newt or woke up in the same bed after a movie- or TV-show marathon. Their friendship had always been filled with affectionate touches and lighthearted flirting but somewhere along the way, Thomas's words and touches had gone from platonic to more and now he no longer knew how to go back. Not that he knew how to go forward either. He was stuck. Stuck with his one-sides crush that merely grew more and more powerful by the day. 

Every time their eyes met, every time Newt smiled at him or made him laugh, every time their clothes got mixed up or Newt fell asleep on him, Thomas could feel his heart clench and tear, even as warmth pooled in his chest and heat rose in his cheeks. It was a conundrum. How could his heart break and mend all with one disarmingly bright smile from a single person?

Thomas closed his eyes and wet his lips as he tightened his hold on his mug.

He couldn't go back now. He was going to do it. He had to. No more excuses.

He quickly downed the rest of his coffee, put on a hoodie, grabbed his keys and left his tiny apartment.  

The walk to Newt's place was relatively short, merely three blocks, but still long enough to give Thomas's anxiety an epic boost that nearly made him turn back and hide out in his bed for the rest of the day.

By the time he reached the building, his legs felt like jelly and his palms were wet with sweat. He slipped through the front door when the old lady from the third floor made her way outside.

Thomas took the stairs two at a time and knocked after a second of hesitation. _No going back._   

They both didn't have classes that day so Thomas wasn't surprised when it took a few minutes before Newt swung it open. In his dark blue boxers, over-sized black t-shirt and massive bedhead, he looked ready to fall asleep standing up.

Even his blinking took twice as long. "Tommy? The fuck are you doing here in the middle of the night?"

"Uuh ... it's like eight in the morning, dude."

"Yeah, like I said: middle of the night."

"Only for you. Normal people would call it morning."

Newt leaned heavily against the door, eyes drooping. "Is there a point to you being here right now?"

"Actually ... yes, there is."

Newt made a 'hit me' gesture.

"Can I come in first?" Thomas asked. If he was going to get rejected, he'd rather do it in private.

Newt waved him inside and closed the door after him before he headed back to his bed. Thomas followed slowly as he took in the tiny kitchen, miss-matching furniture and TV on the coffee table facing the bed. Part of him wondered if this would be the last time he'd get to see it all.

Newt flopped onto his mattress and threw the covers over himself before he gestured for Thomas to join him. 

Thomas gulped heavily but complied. As soon as he'd sat down, he averted Newt's eyes and fiddled with the seams of his sleeves to keep his hands occupied.

"So ... we've known each other for quite some time now, right?" Thomas started. He hoped his voice sounded less chocked up to Newt than it did to himself.

Newt gave an affirmative hum.

"And we see each other every day and visit all the time during the holidays."

"Yes, Tommy, I know, I was there. What're you on about? I went to bed like three hours ago - I'm really fucking tired."

"Yeah, yeah. Sorry." Thomas took a deep shuddering breath. "I- I just wanted ... to tell you that-" He took another deep breath. "Imaybesortakindaloveyou."

Newt blinked a few times. "Sorry, I didn't get that. What'd you say?"

Thomas bit his tongue before he wet his lips. "I love you."

"I love you, too, man. But couldn't you've told me that in ten hours?"

Thomas rolled his eyes in frustration. "Not like that, you dork. I truly actually love you. Like, the romantic sorta love. The kissing sorta love."

Newt's eyebrows drew together as he sat up. "Are you fucking serious right now?"

Thomas startled. Okay, he might've anticipated a lot of reactions but Newt being pissed was not one of them.  "I-"

"You woke me up for a fucking prank?" Newt snapped. He kicked Thomas's leg, nearly pushing him off the bed. "Fuck off, Tommy! I've got no time for your shit right now!" He pulled the covers over himself and rolled over, facing the wall as he curled up on his side. "Fucking asshole. I need new friends", he muttered to himself.

To say Thomas was confused would be an understatement. "A prank? What, no! Why the fuck would I prank you with this?"

"Hardy-har", Newt made. "Just shut it and get out or at least be quiet."

"No! What the hell are you even talking about? I never prank you except for-", Thomas cut himself off. "Shit", he hissed. "It's April first, isn't it?"

Newt didn't even acknowledge him.

"Leave it to me to choose today for this", Thomas mumbled to himself.  He pulled his leg up on the mattress as he turned to reach for Newt. He carefully put his hand on Newt's shoulder, the covers cool to the touch. Thomas felt his heart race as he lightly tugged at Newt. "Please look at me", he said quietly.

Newt complied but his glare was still lethal. When their gazes locked, he rolled his eyes. "Why? You wanna propose too?"

Thomas narrowed his eyes. "No, asshead, I want you to listen to me." Alright, that insult hadn't been planned but ... best to just go with the flow, right?

"Sucks for you 'cause I won't listen to you before tomorrow."

Thomas tightened his hold to keep Newt from turning away again. "No, you're gonna listen to me now! I got up for this shit, too, and I won't leave before you believe me."

Newt sighed but gave a little wave that told him to go ahead.

Thomas offered a tiny nod and took his hand back. "First of all: I had no idea it was April Fools until just now. And secondly: I ... I meant what I said." He paused to wet his lips. "I love you." His eyes darted across Newt's face. "I'm _in_ love with you."

Newt's eyes widened for a second before his expression turned suspicious. "You're not joking?"

Thomas shook his head.

"This is not a prank?"

Another headshake.

"So ... if I- if I kissed you ... right now, you wouldn't be disgusted and laugh in my face?"

"No, of course not, I'd-" Thomas got interrupted by Newt grabbing him by the nape of his neck and pulling him down into a kiss. 

It was clumsy and messy at first but both their eagerness made it feel like the best kiss Thomas had ever experienced. Their lips got used to each other within seconds until they moved in near perfect sync. Every small drag of lips and puff of warm breath sent shivers down Thomas's spine. It was addictive. 

When Newt broke away, their foreheads remained pressed together as they both took a moment to catch their breath.

Thomas's eyes were still closed when Newt's hand fell away and the sheets rustled in front of him. When he looked up, he found Newt back on his side, facing the wall as if nothing had happened.

"Wha-?" Thomas got out.

"Told you: I need more sleep."

Thomas was stunned. Did this really just happen? Was it all a daydream? A hallucination? His lips were still tingling, yes, but that didn't necessarily have to mean-

"Stop freaking out and get in", Newt mumbled. "But take your shoes off first."

Thomas blinked repeatedly as his brain tried to catch up with the program.

"Get on with it, Tommy."

Thomas shook himself out of his stupor and cleared his throat. After his shoes had been toed off and his keys and cellphone had gotten discarded on the coffee table, he slid in behind Newt. But unlike their usual routine, he carefully kept a few inches of distance.

He felt awkward. He wasn't sure what to do with himself. Usually, he'd just snuggle up and not giving a damn about personal space, but now that they were apparently moving into couple-territory, he no longer understood their boundaries. Throughout their entire friendship, Thomas had never gotten to see Newt with his girlfriends and boyfriends. Was he a PDA sort of guy? Did he like to hold hands in public? Was he a cuddler? Did he like to send cute texts every couple of hours to check in? Was he one for fancy dates? Did he-

Newt's loud sigh sounded annoyed which immediately shut down Thomas's train of thought and made him freeze in place.

Newt's eyes were still closed as he rolled over and grabbed Thomas's arm. He tugged him closer until Thomas's head was resting on his shoulder and his own breaths puffed against Thomas's forehead. He continued to squirm and shuffle them around for a few more seconds before stilling.

Thomas lay frozen for another moment before he slowly let himself relax and melt into Newt's side.

* * *

He woke up on the edge of the mattress, close to falling off, with Newt halfway on top of him. Light was streaming through the dirty window panes and dousing them in gold.

Thomas slowly lifted his hand to brush Newt's hair from his forehead. It still felt surreal. Could he really have this? Was the universe that generous for once?

Newt's brow wrinkled lightly at the small touch. He ducked his head slightly, burying further into Thomas's hoodie before he stilled again.

Thomas smiled to himself and let Newt have a few more minutes.

He started getting bored and hungry eventually, and a glance at the clock up on the wall told him they'd slept for four hours.

He knew that if Newt wanted to keep at least the semblance of a sleep schedule, they needed to get up. He began by tapping his fingers against Newt's back and brushing his fingers across the thin black t-shirt Newt had owned for as long as Thomas could remember, and then moved on to drawing invisible swirls and patterns that turned into words until Newt huffed an annoyed breath.

"For fuck's sake, Tommy", he muttered and shuffled off Thomas. His eyes were still closed.

Thomas missed the warmth immediately. "Morning, sunshine."

Newt scrunched up his face and hit in the direction of Thomas's head but only managed to drop his hand on Thomas's cheek with a soft noise.

Thomas chuckled, even as Newt's hand slid down his face until it came to rest on the pillow. "Fine, go back to sleep, but don't come whining when you've gotta get up at seven for class again."

He got up and left Newt on the bed as he went to brush his teeth. He'd been keeping a spare toothbrush there for ages and knew his way around the entire apartment as if it were his own.

When he reemerged, breath smelling minty fresh, he found Newt dozing off while leaning against the fridge. On the counter, the coffee maker was gurgling loudly as it attempted to do its job.

Thomas chuckled to himself at the picture, even as doubts began to trickle back into his mind. Did Newt change his mind while he was asleep? Was he regretting it? Did he want to get back to being friends? Had he only played along to get Thomas to shut up and let him sleep?  Or maybe he-

"I can hear your brain working from over hear and it's annoying", Newt muttered grumpily. Without coffee, he really shouldn't be messed with - Thomas knew that better than anyone.

He schooled his expression and tried his best to appear neutral. His fate now lay in Newt's hands. Whatever came next, Thomas would take it with dignity.

Newt blinked his eyes open and sighed. When he pushed off the fridge, Thomas froze. Newt clearly noticed but didn't stop until he was wrapped around Thomas and could slip his cold hands up under Thomas's hoodie.

Thomas shivered but didn't complain, even when Newt's equally cold nose brushed against his neck. He only returned the hug and breathed a little easier.

"It's too early for anxiety, Tommy", Newt mumbled.

Thomas's breath shuddered at how close the voice was to his ear. "It's 1pm", he rasped.

"Like I said: too early."

Thomas chuckled as all tension left his muscles. They were okay. They were going to be okay. They'd figure this out, no matter where their relationship was heading. 

The gurgling of the coffee-maker stopped and made Newt perk up. He only ducked down to press a quick kiss to Thomas's shoulder before he unwrapped himself and stepped away.

Thomas watched him fix himself a mug and listened to his nearly pornographic noises as he took his first sip. They both leaned against the counter as Newt slowly came back to life and Thomas sat by and watched in amusement.

"How do you survive without coffee?" Newt tended to start that discussion every single time they had a sleepover. Which was roughly three times a week under normal circumstances.

About four of those sleepovers in, Thomas had even bought a coffeemaker of his own, just so he could tolerate Newt in the mornings when he slept over.

Three mugs in, Newt finally returned to his bed and sat, Thomas at his heels.

Newt looked around himself with furrowed brow for a few moments before he held out his coffee. "Hold this for a sec."

Thomas complied and watched Newt scavenge the sheets until he freed the TV remote from the tiny gap between wall and bed frame.

He held it up in victory and grinned at Thomas. "Nyah-hah!"

Thomas shook his head with a smile. "Dork."

"Says the über-dork ruling over the Kingdom of Dorks, aka his majesty, Lord Dorkiness."

Thomas laughed. "That alone makes you rank higher on the dork scale."

Newt looked disappointed. "If you won't even acknowledge your condition, you'll never get better."

Thomas lightly shoved his shoulder. "Oh, shut it and switch on the TV already."

Newt grinned as he tossed him the remote. "Do it yourself."

Thomas handed the mug back over and propped a pillow up against the wall to recline on as he switched through the channels. They argued back and forth for a while over what to watch, even after Newt had curled into Thomas's side, until they eventually settled for _Gravity Falls_.

"That triangle is up to no good", Thomas commented.

Newt nodded against Thomas's shoulder. "Still better than this Gideon-child-person though."

"True."

A few minutes later, Newt got up to put his mug in the sink and when he came back, Thomas was the one to drop his head on Newt's shoulder while Newt spread the covers over their legs and feet.

"Hey, Tommy."

"Hm?"

"About earlier..."

Thomas tensed and couldn't help but sat up straighter.

"Stop freaking out already!" Newt's voice was light as he pulled Thomas closer again and nudged his forehead against Thomas's temple. "I just wanted to say that ... I- I feel the same."

"Meaning?"

"You're gonna make me say it, aren't you?" Newt was silent for a few seconds. From the corner of his eye, Thomas could see him wet his lips and close his eyes. "I love you, too. I'm- I'm _in_ love with you too."

Thomas couldn't help the wide dumb grin spreading across his face. He turned and dipped his head to capture Newt's lips in a kiss. It was slow, deep. Filled with promises for the future and hidden feelings from the past. Their lips parted and Newt's teeth nipped just enough to make Thomas gasp. It made Newt smile and pull back to breathe.

"You know, this could've gone a lot smoother if you'd just looked at the calendar", Newt teased.

Thomas scoffed and tangled his hands in Newt's hair to pull him back in.

* * *

 

One year later, Thomas opened his anniversary present and found a calendar. 

Newt's happy open laughter was worth the embarrassing reminder.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy April Fools Day!  
> Now take a pledge with me: "I swear solemnly that I will not be an asshole today. I promise that I will play no pranks that could harm anybody mentally or physically. I won't be a Squidward!"  
> 


End file.
